The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to apparatus and methods for diagnostic medical imaging, such as Nuclear Medicine (NM) imaging.
In NM imaging, systems with multiple detectors or detector heads may be used to image a subject, such as to scan a region of interest. For example, the detectors may be positioned adjacent the subject to acquire NM data, which is used to generate a three-dimensional (3D) image of the subject.
Single Photon Emission Computed Tomography (SPECT) systems may have moving detector heads, such as gamma detectors positioned to focus on a region of interest. For example, a number of gamma cameras may be moved (e.g., rotated) to different angular positions for acquiring image data. The acquired image data is then used to generate the 3D images.
Resolution of gamma detectors is a convolution of the detector resolution (mainly pixel size) and the collimator resolution. Collimator resolution degrades with the distance of the collimator from the subject. In conventional SPECT camera systems with multiple swinging detector heads, the detectors swing about a fixed pivot (usually inside a protective case). As a result of the configuration of these systems, including the detectors and collimators, the gamma cameras often have to be placed at an additional distance from the subject. This increase in distance results in a degrading of resolution.
Thus, known systems have degradation in imaging resolution as a result of the limits to which the gamma cameras can move in proximity to the subject because of the configuration of the detector head or collimator used, and/or the types of control of movement of the gamma cameras. Further, known systems may expose patients to levels of radiation that is higher than necessary.